Ghost Arnold
by Jadeykins
Summary: After a twist of fate, Arnold now is sadly gone. But Helga still thinks he's still here? Is he really, or it her imagination?
1. He's Out Of My Life

**Ghost Arnold**

1: He's Out Of My Life

**Special A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Guess what happen to me?**

**I got HACKED! On this, my youtube and Deviantart, mostly everything!**

**Anyway I'm back!**

**ThePinkBowAndBlueHat is my new youtube and Deviantart.**

**I'm so sorry if you were worried!**

**But I'm back now my baby!**

**THEY CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!  
**

**A/N: Hiya guys. Well, the truth is I have had this idea a long time. But I never thought it was good enough to write it. But I don't think I seen a Hey Arnold flic like this before. I think it would be a nice challenge. I was inspired by the movie 'Ghost' to be honest. They movie is awesome! If you haven't watched it, you should!**

THIS SHOW DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO NICKELODEO AND CRAIG BARTLETT

Summary: After a twist of fate, Arnold now is sadly gone. But Helga still thinks he's still here? Is he really, or it her imagination?

Note: I do not believe this happens when you die. This is just an idea.  
  
This was the day, the way where fate would twist a happily ever after around.

He or she didn't know this was going to happen. But there was nothing they could do to stop it from happening. It was another beautiful sunny day. It looked like any other day and it was to Arnold and Helga. They were now walking out of their house to have a picnic in the park. They were now 20 years old. They were now living together but as still boyfriend and girlfriend. Arnold had always wanted to make Helga his wife. But he never had the bottle to ask her. Helga had a job in publishing books and Arnold was studding to be a doctor. They were a happy couple. They were now walking down the street.

"Hey Helga, have you ever had a feeling where something bad is going to happen?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know. I just have that feeling right now."

"You? Having a bad feeling about something? That has got to be first." Helga smiled. Arnold laughed.

"Hmm… I love you Helga." He said. He was too busy walking and steeped out into the road without looking.

"Arnold, look out!" Helga cried. She ran out in the road to try and save him. But it was too late. The car hit Arnold and sends him crushing to the ground. He was lying very still. Helga went running to him as fast as you could.

"Arnold, Arnold!" She cried. She leaned down next him. She listens to him for a moment. He wasn't breathing. The car had already driven off and left Arnold and Helga they're on the road. Helga quickly got out her mobile and rang 911 for an ambulance. Finally the ambulance arrived and took Arnold way. Helga also got in the ambulance with him. She was holding his hand. She started to cry. He had an oxygen mask on him to help him breath. Why did this have to happen to him? When hey arrived to hospital they took him to a room and tried to work on him. He was unconches. The doctors were so worried he wouldn't wake up.

Helga was in the waiting room. She was praying that he was all right. "Please, please, please! Make him alright." She was thinking again and again in her mind. She had ringed Gerald and Phoebe and Arnold's parents. Arnold parents were on holiday. They said they would get on a plane as quickly as possible. Gerald and Phoebe said they would come to hospital as quickly as hey could. Gerald and Phoebe were happily married to each other now. They came rusting up to Helga.

"Helga, Helga! Are you alright?" Phoebe asked. Helga couldn't even talk she was too upset about the whole thing. Phoebe hugged her. "So, how is Arnold?" Gerald asked her. Just then a doctor came over to them.

"Miss Pataki. I have some news. We did all we could to save Arnold. But I'm sorry to say… he didn't make it."

Helga brushed into tears right then. She hugged Phoebe for comfort. She started crying too. So did Gerald. They all hugged and cried together. At hat moment Miles and Stella came in. They looked at them and they knew straight way it wasn't good. The doctor told them they could go to Arnold's room to see him. They all did. Stella and Miles saw their son on the bed. Just lying there, so peaceful. Stella started crying. Miles holed her and had a few tears falling from his eyes. Everyone looked at Arnold. Everyone cried. The boy they all knew and loved. Was now gone.

A/N: Well there you go! I know this is sad. I'm sorry to say some parts are. But it will get happier and there will be a kind of happy ending. I can promise you that. I hope you like it so far. :D


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

**2: I Must Be Dreaming  
**

**Special A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Guess what happen to me?**

**I got HACKED! On this, my youtube and Deviantart, mostly everything!**

**Anyway I'm back!**

**ThePinkBowAndBlueHat is my new youtube and Deviantart.**

**I'm so sorry if you were worried!**

**But I'm back now my baby!**

**THEY CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!  
**

**A/N: Hiya everyone! : D I'm actually really happy a lot of you like this idea. That really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, well, try to anyway. : D**

It has been a week since Arnold died. Helga has been locked in her house every day and night. She wouldn't let anyone see her. She would just sit on her bed everyday looking at the spot next to where Arnold would be. She would sniff his pillow and it would still smell of him. She would hug her pillow for comfort and start to cry. The hours would just drag on and on. Watching TV, writing, she just couldn't do it anymore. Nothing had a meaning now, not without Arnold. Every time she tried to eat, she couldn't shallow. She also had been off work. She would walk round the house, trying to find things to do. Just going around and around. Her head felt like it was going round and round all the time too. It felt like she was searching desperately for him, trying to find. But it was no use. She knew he wasn't going to come back but she couldn't admit it to herself. Her chest would ache all the time; it felt like her heart was aching. She knew her life wasn't wroth living anymore. She had loved him since she was three years old. And for them years she had never stopped loving him since. She always thought Arnold was the only reason why she was alive. He was her light, the thing that made her happy. It felt like she lost one of her arms, apart of her was missing. Nothing in the world would stop this pain she was feeling. Depressed was beyond how she truly felt. Ring ring Went Helga's phone. She was now lying on her bed. She had a picture of her and Arnold at the park, just smiling and holding hands. She was staring at it; to her it looked like the Arnold on picture was moving his lips because she was looking at it for such a long time. "What is the point in answering the phone? There isn't." She thought to herself. She closed her eyes. She quickly pinched herself, just to see if she was dreaming. Ouch! No, this was no dream; it was reality hitting her right in the face. She started crying with her eyes closed. Ring ring Finally the phone went to answering machine. "Hi Helga, it's me Phoebe. I'm really worried about you. It's been a week now. Please speak to me. If you don't then I will come round with Gerald. We are both here for you Helga. We care about you. Anyway, please ring as quick as you can." Beep

"I can't bare to talk them. I can't bare to see them." She thought to herself. She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of whine. She would drown her sorrow in alcohol now. It seemed to be the only answer. The drink helped her forget, forget it ever happen. She drank the whine so quickly she got hiccups. She laid back on her bed. She stared at the photo. "Please come back to me!" She houted at the photo. It's not fair!" She screamed out loud. She threw the picture on the floor. Between Arnold and Helga on the picture was a crack. She shut her eyes as tight as she could. She heard a knock at the door.

"I know who it is. But I don't want to see them. I just can't..." "Helga!" Phoebe called through the letterbox. Luckily Phoebe had a spare key to the apartment. She opened the door. Gerald wasn't with her. She told him she needed to see her on her own. She was her best friend; she knew she was the only one who could speak to her.

"Helga!" She called. She walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door. She waited for her to answer it. No answer. Phoebe opened her bedroom door. Helga was looking away from the door. Her eyes were shut. You could see a few tears coming out from them.

Phoebe sat on the bed next to her. She started to stroke Helga's back. Helga turned around to face Phoebe. Suddenly Helga hugged Phoebe and cried on her shoulder. Phoebe continued to stroke her back, like a little child crying. "

It's ok Helga, it's ok, I'm here." She said. Helga started to make loud crying noises. "He's gone…Pheebs… he's gone…" She said in between breaths.

"I know Helga, I know. I'm here for you Helga. I care about you a lot; you're my best friend. It will be ok. I will always be here for you, so will Gerald. We will support you." She said.

"What would… I do without you… Pheebs…" Helga said. She let go off the hug. The tears were rolling down her checks. Helga just looked at Phoebe for a moment. She hugged Phoebe again. Phoebe was surprised but hugged her back all the same.

"Thank you." Helga said.

"Anytime." Phoebe said. She passed Helga some tissues. The funeral was in 2 days time. How was she going to bare it?

A/N: Wow! I haven't written a long chapter like this in ages! Actually, I think that's the longest chapter I ever done lol. Please review, thanks! : D


	3. The Funeral

**3. The Funeral**

**Special A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Guess what happen to me?**

**I got HACKED! On this, my youtube and Deviantart, mostly everything!**

**Anyway I'm back!**

**ThePinkBowAndBlueHat is my new youtube and Deviantart.**

**I'm so sorry if you were worried!**

**But I'm back now my baby!**

**THEY CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!  
**

**A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry it's been such a long time. Life really does get in the way sometimes, especially being in the last year of school. But now I'm off for February I decided I would catch up on my stories. : D My birthday is also a week today! : D Anyway I kept you waiting long enough! : D  
**  
Today was the day she had been treating. Today was the day she knew she would never forget. Today was today where she would say her last goodbye to her beloved. The boy who she loved from the age of three. The people carried Arnold's coffin. She just couldn't bear to think that her true love was in there. It had to somebody else, right?

"I'm sure I will see him running to me in a minute. This isn't his funeral, it can't be." Helga thought to herself. She closed her eyes tight. Tears starting to fall from them. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Phoebe. The funeral was about to start. Everyone stood up and sang a few hymns first of all. Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and Arnold's parents were at the front. Thee gang has also came today. And a few people that Arnold had helped in the past. After the hymns were finished. The priest stood up. He started off saying how Arnold was a great man who helped people and looked out for everyone. Then Stella and Miles went up. Stella had tears in her eyes and Miles was holding her.

"Arnold, our son. We knew from the day he was born that he was going to be special. We knew when he stopped that volcano that he was different. When Arnold got a bit older we knew that the jungle wasn't a safe place for our son to grow up. So we took Arnold to Hillwood. It was great first of all; we really were all a family. My parents also got to see their grandson. But it wasn't meant to be, our friend from the jungle told us that green eyes were in trouble, so we went back to the jungle and left Arnold with my parents. We thought it was going to be a quick trip. But that didn't happen either. We were very lucky that when Arnold was 10. He managed to go to the jungle with his class and he found us. We never forgot the day where we were untied with our son again. And we thought that nothing would ever tare us apart again until now…" Miles started to cry. He walked over to the coffin.

"Bye son. We will always love you." Miles said.

"Bye Arnold. Mom will always love you." Stella said. She cuddled close to her husband. They went off and went back to their seats. The next person who came up was Helga.

"Where do I begin? Well, I knew from the first time I saw him, when I was three that he was made for me. He was the first person to show me kindness and god knows he's always shown me kindness ever since. I was his memesis. I was mean to him every day. But he knew I wasn't like that deep down. He knew I had a good side and he was the only person who thought that. We had our ups and downs but no matter what happen between us we always seemed to pull through. I will never forget when we went to the jungle. Arnold and I both realised that we were meant for each other and we never looked back ever since. I thought one day that I would marry him and we would start off our own family. But obviously something's aren't meant to be. But at lease he's back where he came from, my angel." Helga said. She stepped over to the coffin.

"Good bye my darling, my angel, I will always love you." She then walked off back to her seat. Gerald then got up.

"Arnold my man, what can I say? He has always been my best buddy from I as far back as I can remember. He was bold that was for sure. He was a great friend and we been through so much together. We have always been there for each other thick and thin. I will never forget him." Gerald stated crying. He steeped over the coffin.

"Goodbye man. You will always be my best buddy."

After about an hour or so the funeral was over. Everyone came outside the crunch. They put the coffin into the ground. On the grave stone it said

'Arnold Shortman. He always helped people and looked out for them. Will never be forgotten.'

Helga stated to walk away. Phoebe ran after her.

"Helga, where are you going?"

"Home." Helga said. She got into her car and drove off. Phoebe watched her best friend drove off. Gerald came up to Phoebe.

"Don't worry babe she will be fine." Gerald said. He held Phoebe.

"I hope so Gerald, I hope so." Phoebe said. And she started to cry Gerald held her.

Helga was now back home. She laid on her bed. She started to cry. She looked at the picture of Arnold on her dressing table.

"Why?!" She shouted at it. It fell on the floor.

Back at the crunch something was happening of Crouse no one was there to witness they had gone to the after party. Arnold's soul came out of his body in the ground.

"Oh! What is happening to me?" He asked. He floated up and up. Suddenly a spotlight appeared.

"Arnold Shortman." The light said.

"..Yes.." Arnold said.

"You will not be coming up to Heaven yet."

"..why?" Arnold asked.

"There was one thing you needed to do before you died, now I'm giving you one more chance to do it. So I'm sending you back to Earth as a sprit."

"Oh, but why and what do I need to do?"

"You will need to figure it by yourself son. But I will give you clue, go to a person who's name begins with H and ends with an A. Good luck, I will be in touch." The light then disappeared. Arnold was floating.

"God, this is weird. Well I better go to that person right now." Arnold said at loud and he flew to Helga's place. He stopped outside. He looked at the house. He flew through the door. And then flew to what used to be his bedroom. He saw Helga lying on the bed. He tried to touch her but his hand sipped through her skin. Helga opened her eyes to find a faint Arnold figure looking at her.

"..Ar..Arnold?" Helga asked.

"..Helga.. you can see me?" Arnold asked.

A/N: Well there you go! I hoped you liked it. I know a few of you wanted it to be a bit longer so that is what I did. Please review, thanks! : D


	4. I Must Be Mad

**Ghost Arnold**

Chapter 4

I Must Be Mad

**Special A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Guess what happen to me?**

**I got HACKED! On this, my youtube and Deviantart, mostly everything!**

**Anyway I'm back!**

**ThePinkBowAndBlueHat is my new youtube and Deviantart.**

**I'm so sorry if you were worried!**

**But I'm back now my baby!**

**THEY CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!  
**

**A/N: Hello my fanfiction buddies!**

Long time no read.  
I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I'm such a naughty girl for leaving you all on a cliffhanger! Naughty Jade! *Wracks on head* Or did I do it on purpose?  
MUHAHAHA!  
Nah I'm kidding!  
I thought I must, must update in the Easter holidays. So here we are!  
Note To Self: Update more often from now on.

Helga stood there. Her body was frozen. Arnold stared at her.

"Helga are you alright?" He walked over to her. He tried to touch her shoulders but his hand slipped right through her skin.

"...I... must be dreaming! Your not here, your dead!" Helga shouted at him. She steeped back from him.

"No Helga. I'm really here but as a spirit!"

"No your not! I must be dreaming! Or I'm going mad! You can't be here!" She screamed. She suddenly fell to floor and bust out in tears.

Arnold moved over to her. He tired to hold her hand but his hand slipped through.

"Helga, you're not dreaming. You might be mad but that's just you Helga." He said playfully. Helga looked at him. She could see what used to be Arnold but he is painted white and see through.

"It really is you isn't it?"

"It is Helga."

"But why are you here?"

"A light told me there was something I had to do before I died and he said I should go to you."

"What? That is weird and creepy! This is all weird and creepy!"

"I know! How do you think I feel! I'm dead for crying out loud!" He tried to put his arm around her but his arm kept slipping through her back.

"Why did you even die Arnold?"

"I don't know. I just aw the car and.…"

I know, I know!" Helga cut him off.

"What are we going to have to do then?"

"Well, I got to find out from the light what the thing is."

"How are you going to that football head? Just call to the light, hey light can you help me?" Helga said sarcastically.

"I can tell you one thing your personality hasn't changed since I died. And I don't know. I could do that or I might have to wait."

"Helga! Are you alright?" Phoebe called. She knocked on the door.

"Oh god it's Phoebe, quick hind!"

"But she might not be able to see me. Let me stay."

"OK, OK Fine!" She got up and ran to the door.

"Hi Pheebs."

"Are you alright Helga? Me and Gerald were so worried about you."

"Oh yeah I'm fine never better."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Phoebe steeped inside.

They went into the living room. Arnold was sitting on the couch. Helga suddenly got all nervous.

"Are you sure your ok Helga? You look a bit weird."

"Oh thank god she can't see him. I must be the only one. Or am I going mad?" She shock her heads from these thoughts.

"No I'm ok Phoebe don't worry about me."

"It's just your acting like Arnold is still here…"

Helga then bust out in tears. Arnold ran to her, so did Phoebe.

"It's ok Helga." Arnold whispered. She cried even more.

Phoebe brought her arms around her.

"It's alright Helga. It will be ok." She said.

Arnold felt so upset he hated seeing Helga like this. He decided to go to what used to be his bedroom and leave Helga and Phoebe on their own.

"Why don't you come over to my house and get your mind off things?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok. I need that."

"Good. Let's go then."

A/N: Well that is it! It's longer the usual. I hope you like it! And I will be updating my other stories tomorrow! : D

I thought I would do this one and "The Switch" first because they are more popular and newer. : D


	5. They Think I'm Crazy

**Chapter 5**

**They Think I'm Crazy**

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it has been such a long time. I been busy with my final exams and I also got hacked again. But I'm back! And I'm not letting the hackers win! Thanks for being so patient.**

Helga and Phoebe arrived at Phoebe's house. Helga looked over her shoulder. Arnold was flying towards her. She quickly turned her head back around. Phoebe saw and had a worried look on her face.

"Gerald! I'm here with Helga!" Phoebe called to her husband.

"Coming babe!" Gerald yelled back.

Phoebe and Helga went into the living room.

Helga sat down on the couch.

"Would you like a drink?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, thanks Pheebs."

"No prob. Be back in a tick." Phoebe said and went into the kitchen.

Helga looked around the room.

"_He must be up stairs with Gerald_" Helga thought to herself. She heard footsteps going down the stairs. Arnold then flew into the living room and sat next to Helga. Gerald and Phoebe came in with the dinks.

"Here you go." Phoebe said. She gave the class of orange to Helga.

"Thanks."

Gerald smiled at Helga.

"How are you doing Helga?"

"Oh fine." Helga said sarcastically.

"Stupid question." Gerald said. He sat down in his chair. Phoebe sat down on the other chair.

"_Why aren't they sitting over here with me? It's like they can see Arnold too?_"

Gerald stared talking to Phoebe about his day at work.

Helga stared at Arnold. He stared back. Helga had a few tears coming out of her eyes. Arnold tried to put his arm around her but it slipped right threw.

Phoebe looked over to Helga, while her husband was still talking.

"Helga are you ok?" She asked.

Helga quickly looked at Phoebe. She whipped the tears off with her sleeve. She flashed a false smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. Can I use your bathroom?" Helga asked.

"Sure." Phoebe said.

Helga ran to the bathroom. Arnold followed her.

Phoebe and Gerald looked at each other sadly.

"Arnold, they can't see you. Only I can. I'm mad!" Helga yelled, shaking her head.

"No your not! I'm here. They just don't believe in ghosts. That is why they can't see me."

"Oh, football head." Helga started crying. Phoebe heard some noises from the bathroom and she walked to the room and listened outside the door.

"Don't worry Helga. I'm sure the light will come back soon."

"But what if it doesn't? What are you going to do then, Arnold?"

Phoebe gasped. She couldn't hear Arnold speaking she could only hear Helga. She quickly ran back to Gerald.

"What is she doing babes?"

"I think she's talking to Arnold."

"Arnold?"

"I know. That is what I'm thinking. I think she's talking to herself."

"Oh dear."

Helga then came into the room. She looked angry. Arnold was behind her.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"No…" Gerald and Phoebe said.

"_Great, now they think I'm crazy."_


	6. What Happen?

**Ghost Arnold**

**What Happen?**

**A/N: Hi honeys. I'm sorry it's been such a long time. I got a job now and I been very busy.**

**But I thought, I should update today! **

**Enjoy! :D**

Phoebe took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't say what she was going to say next. But she needed to know what was going on with her best friend.

"Helga, we heard you talking to Arnold?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I can't… he's… you know."

Phoebe came over and patted Helga on the shoulder.

"I know it must be really hard for you Helga. But you must move on. Arnold is not here anymore."

"Yes he is!" Helga shouted. She pointed at Arnold sitting on the couch. Phoebe and Gerald exchanged glares.

"I can't see him." Gerald said.

"Why can't you? He's been following me all day an night!"

"Helga, clam down." Phoebe said.

"No, I won't!" Helga screamed. Arnold quickly flew over towards her. She burst into tears. Phoebe quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug. Gerald stood there, shaking his head.

"It's ok Helga. I'm here." Phoebe said softly.

"_Why did this have to happen to Arnold? To me? To our family and friends?" _Helga thought.

Suddenly the light appeared.

"The light!" Helga shouted.

"A light?" Phoebe asked.

Suddenly Arnold steeped into the light. He waved to Helga.

"It's time I should go Helga. I can't bear to see you like this anymore. Remember, I will always love you. Good bye." Then the light disappeared out of sight.

"No! Come back Arnold!" Helga cried. She fell to floor and leaned on her knees, crying her heart out.

Phoebe just stood there and watched her best friend.

"Please, Arnold come back. I love you. If only I could turn back time." Helga cried.

**Beep beep.**

"Huh?" Helga said. She scratched her head. "Where am I?"

"Good morning darling." Helga turned her head around to see lying next to her in her bed.

"Arnold?" Helga questioned.

"Are you ok Helga? Did you have a nightmare?" Arnold asked.

"Wait. It was a dream? A nightmare? Oh my god! Arnold, you're alive!" Helga yelled. She embraced Arnold.

"Of course I am Helga." He said hugging her back. He kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips.

"Now, what was that dream about?" Arnold asked.

"If I told you, you would never believe me." Helga said, playing with Arnold's hair.

**THE END**

**A/N: Yes, it is the end. I'm sorry to say. I wanted to start a new flic. And this flic has been going on for a long time. I wanted to end it on a happy note. So, I bet you weren't expending that, were you? **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Special thanks to Mia (BrokenRose24) for helping me. :D**


End file.
